Mayuri Kurotsuchi Vs. Caesar Clown
Mayuri Kurotsuchi Vs. Caesar Clown is Episode 19 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees It matches Mayuri Kurotsuchi from Bleach up against Caesar Clown from One Piece. Description If two evil scientists with the same voice actor wearing white robes met each other, do you think they would get along and work together? I don't! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Punk Hazard Caesar Clown was in his lab doing some research when an injured worker burst in, collapsed to the floor and died. "Who did this?" Caesar muttered angrily to himself. "An intruder? Monet will take care of that!" All of a sudden, the harpy came flying into the lab and slammed against the wall. She was also dead due to lots of injuries. "What?" A figure walked into the room. It was none other than Mayuri Kurotsuchi. "Who are you and what do you want?" Caesar asked. "Who I am is none of your busniess," Mayuri replied. "I just came here to gather data for my research." "This is my lab and no one steals from it!" Caesar shouted back. "I'll just have to use force then," Mayuri said. YOU WON'T WANT TO MISS THIS! FIGHT! Mayuri sheathed his Soul Cutter and lunged forward in an attempt to attack Caesar with it but the attack was dodged. Caesar swiped Mayuri with his hands several times, knocking him back a bit on the last swipe. Mayuri turned around and began slashing Caesar with his Soul Cutter. He then kicked Caesar, who was sent flying out of his lab. Caesar landed in the central room of the research institute. He got up and saw Mayuri charging at him with his Soul Cutter. Caesar fomed his Blue Sword and used it to block Mayuri's attack. The two then got into a swordfight, attempting to lay blows on each other. After a while, Caesar slashed at the ground with his Blue Sword, casuing some fire to appear. Mayuri was taken by surprise. Caesar held a Gastanet in front of him and slammed it shut to create an explosion that sent Mayuri skyward. Caesar then floated up to Mayrui and attacks him with his Blue Sword. He hit him away and then quickly caught up to him to cause more attacks and repeated this process a few times. After he was finished, he hit slashed downwards, sending Mayuri into the ground. Mayuri got up and extended his arm to grab Caesar and slam him into the ground. As soon as Caesar got up, Mayuri pulled his ear out, revealing a sickle attached to a rope, and started slashing Caesar with it from afar. Caesar grew weary of Mayuri's trick's quickly and decided to finish him off. He fires a Gastille beam from his mouth at Mayuri, causing an explosion that sent him further away. Caesar opened a vent that allowed Shinokuni to seep in. He then absorbed the gas and gained his Shinokuni form. As Mayuri saw this after getting to his feet, he decided to end things too and activated his Bankai. The creature formed by Mayuri's Bankai let out some poison from its mouth. Caesar swiped at Mayuri with his hand and a hard substance started growing on his body until he was completely covered. Mayuri became nothing more than a statue. As soon as Caesar though he had won, he became affected by he poison of Mayuri's Bankai and collapsed to the ground dead. DOUBLE K.O.! Results LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE... A TIE! Bonus Scene A tall man wearing a fluffy coat approached the two bodies. "How pathetic you were Caesar," he muttered to Caesar's dead corpse "Who will supply me with SAD now? I cannot make any more Devil Fruits without them!" "You know," said a man behind him, "I'm interested. One of your subordinates defeated a Soul Reaper. Tell me about these fruits. From what I know, they are the source of this tremendous power that is equal to that of us." The tall man turned around. "I don't have any business with you nor do I want any so stay out of my way or I won't hesitate to attack next time." "Well if that's the way you want it than so be it," the other man replied. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees